


Dec 4: Morning Ritual

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Children of Hades December Prompts [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Getting ready for school, Morning Routines, No Dialogue, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Hazel gets ready for her day





	Dec 4: Morning Ritual

The alarm went off at five in the morning with a recording of Frank Sinatra. Hazel rolled over and hit the snooze button. Without opening her eyes, she breathed in deep the smell of shampoo on her pillow.

Frank Sinatra's voice lifted higher a minute later. Hazel sighed and opened her eyes.

A thin stripe of light fell through the open doorway. She sat up and fumbled her alarm clock until the music stopped.

Nico slept soundly on the other side of the room, bundled up in his star speckled blanket. Hazel threw off her covers and went over to her dresser. Lighting the candle that sat in a gold gilted holder, she opened the top drawer.

She pulled out three different T-shirts before making her choice between a punk rock theme and a Greek tourist souvenir. After tucking the badly designed shirt that read "Hot Rock Baby" in Greek under her arm, she opened the next drawer down and pulled out the first pair of jeans.

The last items to grab were in the bottom drawer. Hazel picked a pair of underwear and a sports bra.

Nico snorted in his sleep as she turned for the door. He muttered under his breath about dead trees. Hazel smiled and snuck out the room to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, Hazel wrapped a towel around her bushy hair. The living area was all lit up with sunlight streaming in through the window. The clock read 5:25.

She yawned and ambled over to the fridge to stare at the contents for a few vapid moments.

The other bedroom door eased open. Lily blearily peered out.

Hazel chose her sandwich ingredients and closed the fridge. They switched places as Lily went for a cup of water and Hazel moved to make her lunch on the counter.

Lily murmured a good morning wish and went back into her room. Hazel returned the greeting, adding mayonnaise to her bread.

Sealing the finished sandwich in a ziplock bag, Hazel went to the couch. Her books and homework were spread on the coffee table from the night before. The book was open to a page on the civil war.

Hazel organized the papers, collected the books together, and put them in her backpack.

Lily came back out of her room, the cup in her hand empty and her clothes fresh.

They hugged, and Hazel put on her coat. Lily refilled her cup at the sink. Hazel picked up the backpack and her set of keys off the hook. The door closed behind her.


End file.
